


【盾冬PWP】罪恶渊薮

by zeroland



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroland/pseuds/zeroland





	【盾冬PWP】罪恶渊薮

【盾冬】Malebolge/罪恶渊薮（R-18）  
预警：双PTSD。  
不适者慎入。

他潦草地从宣传册上撕下一页纸，夹在日记本里。。

放大的、美国队长的脸部特写，边缘被攥紧开裂出褶皱。照片上的人在敬军礼，戴着头盔，蓝色红色和白色，皮肤也是白色，只不过被滤镜刻意涂黄了，没有凸显出原本红润的嘴唇。巴基想那是很好看的色彩，好看，意味着会在脑子里反反复复地出现，会把他整个胸腔都撑得鼓鼓囊囊的像是气球，意味着渴望。

而渴望带来欲望。

第一次结束得很快。他对着照片硬了，难以忽视的生理反应，从未有过的热度从四肢百骸汇聚至下腹，他脱掉裤子，困惑地看见自己正在勃起，阴茎充血挺立，高昂着从内裤边缘弹跳出来。是很新鲜的感觉，他只是模糊的有印象。勃起会带来疼痛，他只记得这个，九头蛇让他站在笼子里用冷水冲他，高压水枪像是刀锋一样滑过他的皮肤，他以为自己要被割裂了，像是大理石蛋糕，碎掉之后会化成冰雪，他没有血液。不然也不会时刻都觉得冷。

他知道自己错了。因为他正在用金属的而非正常的那只手触摸自己的欲望。因为他现在正在想史蒂夫——他偷偷地把那个名字咬在舌尖，想他的脸，想他看着自己的样子，不像看一件武器，陌生的情绪具有极大的感染力，浮浮沉沉地要淹没他。无数只手把他往不存在的记忆里面拉。然后他对着他开枪，一枪，两枪，三枪。

阴茎胀得更厉害，饱满地紧紧地包裹在掌心。没有人命令他这样做，没有人允许他这样做。他僵硬地握着，也许握着枪都能使他放松下来，等待着疼痛降临，但是没有，一点也没有。然后他想起九头蛇已经不存在了，白色的科研人员和医护人员，黑色的特战队，灰色的皮尔斯，都已经死了。围绕着他的只有空气里飘浮的尘埃，天花板上发霉的潮湿气息，被阳光曝晒过度的干裂的土壤和濒死的植物。巴基咬着牙打冷颤，记忆埋藏得太深，是被编进他的程序里的代码，导致他的手指颤抖着上下撸动时，伴随而来的并不是快感，他拼命吸气，在地板上抱着肚子缩起来，没轻没重地给自己做手活，太久没纾解的欲望迎来高潮。他在疼痛的尾调里神情空白地喊史蒂夫。说出口了才慌张地左顾右盼，但是没有人扇他耳光，史蒂夫也听不到，于是他又小心翼翼地叫了一声，史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。

史蒂夫会出现在他的梦里，有史蒂夫出现的梦里没有惨叫和杀戮，也没有飞溅的脑浆，而且有足够充足的颜色，所以他喜欢这个。史蒂夫是鲜活的，高大的，他们做爱，意思是史蒂夫压着他，把他固定地动弹不得，然后把他的阴茎埋进来，一下一下凶狠地戳刺，都是很陌生的地方，帐篷里，小酒馆外面的墙上，树干上，咬着军牌剧烈地喘息着，他不明白自己怎么能发出那么黏腻的呜咽声，那么毫无负担地喊那个人的名字，而且他在笑，冬兵不应该笑，他已经被任务目标瓦解了全部的反击能力而他竟然在笑，巴基恼火地发出低吼，然后从梦里惊醒，掀开被子发现两腿之间湿成了一片，多余的液体顺着他起身的动作沿着大腿根往下滑。他抱着枕头坐了一会儿，然后趴在床上抬高自己的臀部。

他尝试着找那个神秘的能容纳的地方，手指摸索着往身后滑，顺着脊椎一节节地往下按，缝隙尽头有一个小洞，于是咬着牙戳了戳，很快就吓得缩回了手，那里太小了，根本不可能让另一个人捅进来，把他钉在原地，烫得像在被炙烤。

可是没有别的地方了。

他仔细回忆着，自己被叠起来，晃得整张行军床都在响，他从来不知道原来他的身体可以这么软，像白生生的面团在另一个超级士兵的手底下揉来搓去，史蒂夫的手指是怎么塞进去的？巴基困扰地徘徊着，对准那个洞一狠心捅了进去，他的手指太凉了，又太粗，机械臂发出一寸寸咬合的声音，把他顿在原地。他觉得委屈，洞口吸住了他的指尖，就已经痛的要死，他被骗了，史蒂夫骗了他，梦骗了他，巴基 · 巴恩斯更是天底下头号第一大骗子。性和爱本来就是他不会做的事情，中士和他最大的区别，史蒂夫会和中士做爱，却不会和他做爱，因为他甚至塞不进去。

更因为他并不懂得爱的含义。

所以当他在屋子里看见史蒂夫的时候，他以为那只是个梦。史蒂夫站在门边，看着他，金发被风吹过，乱得一塌糊涂。巴基抬头的时候脸上还带着被逼出来的红潮，眼泪汪汪地像是哭过，或许确实有眼泪包在他的眼眶里，但是他不在乎，他只是委屈。

“你不会跟我做爱对吗？”

他自顾自地小声说下去，一边给门边的人看他完全湿透了的内裤，他的手指上还带着黏液：“我不像他，我塞不进去，好疼。”

沉默中只有呼吸声，像是起伏的潮汐，他撑着床板爬起来，跌跌撞撞地要往浴室走。史蒂夫只是个幻觉，不必管他。但是他走了没几步就被拦住了。新鲜的气味冲破腐朽的桎梏钻进他的鼻腔，他分辨不出来那是什么味道，但是很像暖洋洋的阳光，甜的，苦的，就好像他在街边囫囵咽下的第一顿饭，干瘪的面包和半板黑巧克力，一个好心的老人把这些塞到他的手里，然后说，年轻人，没什么过不去的。他没点头也没摇头，没什么过不去的，前提是他什么都没有。只有空白了大半辈子的躯壳，他好像没有前半生，也没有后半生。

史蒂夫拦住他，巴基迟疑地盯着他骨节分明的手指，好半天才想起来看他的脸，被他打出来的伤早就好透了，眼神却还是跟以前一模一样，他后退了一步，像一只过分警惕的猫。

“你是真的？”

他确认到，“你是真的。”

史蒂夫缓慢地点头，用匕首割开了自己的掌心，血珠缓慢溢出伤痕，接着快速地顺着手腕流出，血腥味，他在巴基睁大的眼睛里转动着刀锋，让金属嵌进皮肉里。血落在地上绽开，超级士兵的血，不知多少科学家会为之疯狂。但是史蒂夫平静而缓慢地注视着他的伤口，然后把手伸在空中。

巴基几乎是一瞬间就扑上来甩掉了他的刀。

史蒂夫站着没动。屋子里的灯坏了，晦暗的光线模糊不清地隔开两个人，只有气味丝丝缕缕地缠绕着。史蒂夫的血味，他永远记得这个味道，有些东西变了但是这个不会变，史蒂夫的血里带着能点燃他的东西，比如悲伤，比如数不清的记忆，比如布鲁克林潮湿的雨水。他用那只流着血的手摸他的脸，伤口在血清的作用下快速愈合，但还是有很多抹到了他的脸颊上，史蒂夫忽然笑了，他说：“我是真的。”

“而我会和你做爱。”他的另一只手也捧上他的脸，“只要你想。”

巴基的喉咙里发出模糊的声响。他挣扎着让自己从两只温暖的手掌里脱离出去，但是失败了，声音由模糊到清晰，最后敲击着两个人的鼓膜，他像只泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在他的掌心，“我想。我想。”

他的身上其实没剩下多少衣服了，脱掉T恤站在屋子中间，而史蒂夫捡起匕首，把刀柄那一侧递给他，他转动着眼珠，最后还是接过来。史蒂夫短促地笑着，看着他，然后坐在唯一一把木椅上。

“过来，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声地说道。

他顺从地听着男人的话，把最后蔽体的内裤扯下来，用的是金属手，扯得太急了，撕成了两半，布料短暂的哀鸣声中他变得赤裸，干净，一地不挂，潮热的空气包裹着他，出了汗，又把两个人的味道搅和在一起。精液的味道，新鲜的汗味。史蒂夫残留的血和发梢薄荷味洗发水的味道。他喜欢那个，很凉，使人保持清醒。他赤着脚走过去，发现自己走得很稳，在湿滑的地板上一步步缩进两个人的距离。空间逼仄，史蒂夫坐在唯一一张椅子上，穿着干净整洁的衬衫，用蓝眼睛描摹着他，他硬了，牛仔裤勾勒出胯下的形状。巴基不由自主地吞咽了口口水，在示意下背对着史蒂夫坐在他的腿上，隔着薄薄一层布料贴上他的胸膛，心跳和呼吸交融在一起。他的双腿分开踩上椅子扶手，正对着的他们的是一面镜子，上面有模糊的污渍和水痕，不干净了，但是照出两个人交叠在一起的身影。汗水让他们像两块难舍难分的牛皮糖。史蒂夫的手搭在巴基的腹部，另一只手扣紧了他金属的手指。

“看看自己，巴基，看看自己。”

于是他看了。看见自己起伏的胸膛，肌肉，跨间深色的耻毛和因为双腿打开而被迫展露出来的洞口，史蒂夫的手带着他的缓慢划过他的锁骨，胸口，腹肌。冰凉的手指触碰到肌肉带来颤栗。他在带着他探索自己的身体。史蒂夫教他抚摸自己的性器，把前端晃晃悠悠弄出来的透明的液体抹开。这一点都不一样。他闭着眼睛，满脑子都是兜头而来的冰水和刺激性的电流，但是身体却在温和的抚弄下变软变烫，更加打开。两根手指抵在洞口，他还没来得及拒绝，只在镜子里看到它们一闪而过，上面沾满了他透明的体液。史蒂夫抓着他金属的食指钻进洞里。巴基的身体在那一瞬间猛烈地弹了一下，双腿胡乱地扑腾着，本能地想要侵入体内的异物退出去。史蒂夫空出来的手抓着他右脚的脚踝固定在扶手上，他就像被长矛刺穿在王座上的祭品，“呼吸，巴基。”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵，声音湿乎乎地往耳道里钻，在他急促的呼吸声里不容拒绝地继续往里强硬地进入。洞口在扩大，在疼，他不知道是汗水蒸腾模糊了镜子还是他真的丢脸地哭了，“进不去的，”他说，“我没有他那么软。”

疼痛是绵长而渐消的，他怀疑自己自下而上地被撕裂了，随之而来的空虚感咬着他的神经和脊椎，史蒂夫咬着他的肩膀，留下一个又一个的牙印来转移他的注意力。他流出更多的水，大腿内侧传来液体凝固之后的痒意。

“还想要更多吗？”

那只手，毫无预兆地捻上他的左侧乳首，指腹擦过敏感的乳头，抓扯着拉起，他几乎是惊慌地弓起了背，后穴收缩着，绵软地缠上来吞吃进更多的指节，巴基发出哮喘病人一样急促的呼吸声，又怕史蒂夫听不到，胡乱地点着头说要，要。说了一声又一声。他的长发黏在后颈上，史蒂夫顺着他弯曲的脖颈亲吻，吻他凸出来的一节节骨头，渗出汗珠的肌肉和蝴蝶骨，嘴唇冰凉。

“乖。”两根手指一冷一热地埋在他的身体里，此刻微微发力撑开洞口，史蒂夫的那根更有技巧地拨弄着内壁上的软肉，一直到它游刃有余地吞下两根手指。接着他塞进了第三根。镜子里巴基的小腿在微微颤抖，脚几次滑下扶手又抬起来，脚趾蜷曲着扒住光滑的木条。他看见史蒂夫的手指和他自己的银色手指在红色的洞里进出，带出透明晶亮的液体。巴基想那怎么会是他呢。那个被情欲烧成粉红色的，连一句完整的话都说不出来，四肢绵软无力的人，怎么会是他呢。

他应该是硬的，冷的，散发着铁锈味，但是史蒂夫抱着他，亲他，说他好软好香，他的牙齿和舌尖一起研磨着他的皮肉，他捏着他的胸肌，把鲜红的乳珠捏在手里又说他好甜。巴基，你该看看你自己。他呜咽一声抬手捂着自己的眼睛，被史蒂夫掰过脑袋来接吻，说是接吻，其实只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他们的手指下流又放荡，嘴唇却像是纯情的少男亲吻鲜红的苹果，不带一点欲望色彩。他在被打开，他变得像中士一样敏感又柔软，三根手指有节奏地进行扩张，搅动着发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

他们正在做爱。做爱有前戏，史蒂夫和中士没有前戏，往往都是又急又快地捅进来，最深最狠的方式，詹姆斯的洞完全适应了史蒂夫的形状，他们抱在一起交媾就像没有明天。中士会说些下流的话，会哼哼唧唧地主动把腿绕上去，会抓着史蒂夫的头发咬他的嘴唇，甚至在肩膀上留下带血的牙印。他们害怕又光明正大得要命。在身体的每一寸肌肤上都留下对方的味道。巴基的身上没有史蒂夫的味道。

他忽然把腿放下来，艰难地转过身，手指在洞里转了一圈，差点让直接坐倒在史蒂夫紧绷的大腿上。他们现在面对面，呼出的热气扑打着对方，纠缠在一起，巴基抱着他的脖子，颤抖着嘴唇亲吻他的眼睛，蓝色的眼睛，耳垂和侧脸，鼓起勇气发问：“我们在做爱。为什么？”

史蒂夫把手抽出来，扶着他的腰让他坐稳，轻轻地叹了口气：“因为我爱你。”

这不是个好理由。

巴基拉开他的裤链，把史蒂夫硬了的大家伙放出来，一手握着它，往下对准了被扩张过的地方坐下去。他还是疼，只不过比开始要好很多了，他莽撞地、一下子吞到了底部，两个人看起来都痛的要死。但至少是热的。巴基终于闻到他自己的血的味道。

他颤抖着用铁手扯开史蒂夫的衬衫，扣子蹦了一地，他笨拙地模仿着，啃咬着史蒂夫的肌肉，他是真的，咬起来带着柠檬的香气，以前他只有汗味和硝烟的味道，以及廉价的香皂味，现在的史蒂夫尝起来像块柠檬味的半熟芝士。他在他的顶撞下几乎坐不住，可还是努力着吮吸他的喉结和胸肌。椅子发出要散架的声音，谁也没管，史蒂夫在他的身体里，把他填得满满的。冬日战士的嘴唇颤抖起来，连带着他的手指，世界上最好的狙击手的手指，现在大概连把枪都握不住。而史蒂夫拨开他凌乱的头发，用大拇指的指甲轻轻刮蹭着巴基脸上一小块脏污的地方，皮肤柔软轻微下陷，他的巴基干净而柔软，下巴上有一道浅浅的沟壑，史蒂夫想着那些医生告诉他的话，委婉地说队长你可能是出现了幻觉，他的PTSD太重了，越严重越像个正常人。但是他是正常的，巴基活生生地在他的怀里，小幅度地扭动着他的腰，餍足地用牙齿在他的皮肤上留下印迹。他抓住他了。

在连续的冲刺下巴基终于抵不住了，咬着自己的下嘴唇抬起头，摸索着抓过一旁的匕首，史蒂夫没想到他会干这个。如果巴基失控了，想趁这个时候完成他的任务，那么他会的。但是他把匕首咬在嘴里。情动的脸和水光潋滟的眼睛，红得过分的嘴唇。他把呻吟和愉悦都堵在里面，不肯吐露出一个字眼儿。史蒂夫分出一只手钳住他的下颚，“松开。”他又不敢使劲儿，巴基死死地咬着那块薄薄的铁片，意识到史蒂夫不动了，扭着腰磨蹭着把自己往前送，史蒂夫箍着他的腰不让他动弹，“你松开。”

“军牌。”巴基在他大力碾过敏感点的时候哽咽了一声，“他们会听见的。”

史蒂夫花了三秒钟搞清楚巴基正在说什么。军牌。以前巴基从来不敢发出声音，即使是史蒂夫故意地操得再狠也不行。七十年后他依然在忌惮这个。害怕他会毁了他的名声，会成为他的污点。巴基老是笑，在床上也笑，只有被他操得快昏过去了才会在睡梦中露出嘴角向下的有点委屈的表情。可是现在他在哭。冬兵是被剥去了外壳的巴基 · 巴恩斯，他还没找回自己的喜怒哀乐，不知道怎么伪装自己的真实心情，就已经开始为他担忧了。

史蒂夫突然发力托着他的臀部把他抱了起来，巴基惊呼一声勾着他的脖子，双腿紧紧地缠上了他的腰。他们横冲直撞地在屋子里走了几步，史蒂夫把他抵在窗户上，窗帘被拉开，光洒落了一地。窗户上有灰，外面是马路和居民楼，再远处是浅灰色的天空。交合处流下的液体冲开灰尘留下鲜明的印迹。如果有人抬头往上看。会发现两具赤裸的纠缠在一起的身体，一具正在向前撞击。巴基的双腿在空中晃动着，他没了力气，只能任由史蒂夫把他按在光滑的玻璃上，脊背在上面摩擦。

“让他们听，让他们看。”他吻着他的颈侧，在锁骨上吮吸出红点，“我他妈的不在乎。”

他被一波波的快感带动着快要失了神，从嘴角溢出呻吟又忙不迭地咽下去，接着再发出来，史蒂夫说爱他，但是他不知道自己爱不爱他。爱是什么？爱不是欲望，但是爱伴随着欲望，他对史蒂夫有欲望。只对他一个人有。

而他们本可以什么都不在乎。

他还记得他们在水下的那个亲吻。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，他把他从冰凉的水底拉上来，他在吻他。

“史蒂夫。”巴基小声地叫到。第一声之后他就像奔溃了一样抱着他的肩头，断断续续地喊着这个名字。它代表着爱，记忆，欲望和未来。他的史蒂夫抱着他操他，微凉的液体射在他的体内，几乎要把他的小腹灌满了。金发的大个子终于支撑不住了一样抵着他的额头，说我好想你。

“我好想你，巴基。”

他老是做梦，梦见自己掉进河里。他在下沉，水托着他，自身着重力牵扯着他，划开水面，缓慢地陷入河底逐渐的黑暗里。光在他的上头，被搅动的河水模糊得如同打翻的颜料盘，浑水摸鱼地绘出一整片抽象的画面。他睁着眼睛，冰冷的水流灌进来，水压挤压肺部，成串的泡泡就从他嘴边溢出，史蒂夫疑心自己变成了一条鱼，被人切去了鱼鳍，只能静静等待灭顶。

他沉在水里，从高处坠落再下沉，这是他最接近一切厄运的开端的时刻。从那一刻开始史蒂夫的心脏有一部分死去了，连同他狂乱的、隐秘的、未宣之于口的感情。他们做爱，但他从未对巴基说起过爱，巴基总是笑着在他表白的前一秒捂住他的嘴，用那种无奈的眼神看着他，说我都知道，小混蛋。然后他倒在床上，双腿分开成诱人的M字形，说他妈的还剩下半小时开拔了，要不要来一发。

现在他终于有机会了，无关身份，无关过往，只是离家多年的过时之人突然找到了他唯一的眷恋着的纽带，一切能证明他的东西，巴基是史蒂夫生命里不可或缺的烙印，就像行将就木的老人突然蓬勃跳动起来的心脏。

他说：“我爱你。”


End file.
